Bullworth Boyfriend's
by GamerMouth
Summary: Petey is having hell. His parents are divorcing and he's moving to Bullworth. Gary's parents pawned him off to live at Bullworth with a total stranger, each other's only solace as they walk into their new home, old friends, maybe more? What's the question Gary wants to ask Petey so bad? All stories belong to rock star. May make a sequel read, comment and let me know.


Chapter one

Goodbyes and Surprise

Gary sat trying to ignore the gnawing fear at his stomach. He hated Bull Worth, hated having to go back every year. Mostly he hated the thought of having to board with someone, a total stranger. It was his parents fault, they hated him and the feeling was mutual. They took any chance they could to rid themselves of him, and for that Gary was thankful. When they heard Bull worth offered room and board for freshman through senior year, they jumped at the chance. Every moment spent with his parents was a torture. But the thought of having to room with someone he didn't know, made him nervous. His only solace was Petey would be living in the dorms as well. Petey was his best friend since he was 9. Even though he constantly picked at the little spaz, he couldn't imagine life without him. Gary always hid his feelings well, even from Petey. A trait he had picked up living with his parents for so long. Gary was shook out of his daze when he noticed the car coming to a sudden stop. "Gary, we're here, hurry up now, don't wanna be late for your first day", his mother sighed. "Be good now, you're medicine is in your duffle bag, don't forget to take it. We don't want any more calls, young man". Gary rolled his eyes and forced down a retort. The only reason he was on his medicine was because of his parents. He picked up his duffle bag and exited the car. "Goodbye, Gary….we love you" his mother lied. "Yeah…love you too", Gary sneered back coldly, as he slammed the car door. Gary looked up at the gates of Bull Worth, his new….home.

"Peter, hurry up now, we're going to be late", his mother sighed shoving Petey's things into the trunk. Petey clutched unto the porch railing and sighed with worry. He didn't want to leave his home and move into Bull Worth. He hated that place and nearly everyone in it, and they always picked on him. He also didn't want to leave his parents, but they thought it'd be good for him, as they tried to work through their 'issues'. "Pete, come on….let go", his father said pushing him along gently. Petey sighed and walked to the car, his hands stiff by his sides. On the ride over Petey was quit, and scared. Who was gonna be his roommate? Please don't let him pick on me, I get enough of that from everyone else. "Peter, we're here", his mother said shaking him from his worry. Petey sighed and excited the car. His father got Petey's things from the trunk as his mother smothered him with guys and kisses. "Oh, Peter, we're gonna miss you. Be a good boy okay, study hard and don't forget to call every night" his mother said chocking up at the last part. "We love you, sweetie". "Be careful, Pete", his father sighed giving him a small hug. Petey held back tears as he hugged his parents for the apparent last time. "Bye, guys, I love you". Petey turned and walked into the gates of Bull Worth, again.

Gary clung at the paper in his hands. Room 215, his home for the next four years. Walking briskly down the hall scanning the doors. 212. 213. 214. Gary stopped at the door to his room. Placing his hand on the nob. He hesitated, hearing someone unzipping something from behind the closed door. Ah, Gary thought smiling sinisterly, my new 'roommate' how will I torture him, today. Gary didn't like roommates and he wondered how long this one would last before he finally got the room to himself. Smiling smugly Gary turned the knob and stepped inside. "So, you must be my new roommate", his voice cold, "We're gonna have some Fu—"Gary's words were cut short when he saw his roommate for the first time. "No, fucking way" he gasped, hiding a smile.

Chapter two

Reminisce

"No fucking way", a voice smirks behind Petey. Petey's heart soars at that voice. The voice that although teased, prodded, and pranked him. Was still glad that it was his roommate. Petey turned a huge smile plastered on his face. Their stood his best friend and biggest bully, Gary Smith. Petey didn't hesitate or care as to what he did next. Lunging forward he tackled Gary in a hug that nearly sent them both toppling to the floor.

"GARY", Petey screamed excitedly. Gary smiled and patted Petey for a split second. Realizing what he was doing, Gary pushed Petey away from him a cold smirk on his face. "Jesus, femme-boy don't feel me up".

Petey just smiled up at him, "You're my roommate"? Petey asked hope in his voice.

"Looks like it", Gary said, depositing his duffle bag on the bed, "Don't get any idea's femme-boy. I don't want to wake up to you jacking off over me".

Petey was used to Gary picking at his sexuality. Petey bit his lip, worry seeping into his stomach. Petey would never admit this to anyone, especially Gary. But Petey was bisexual, and VERY into Gary. He had been since he was a small child. Although he didn't exactly know why, as to Gary always bullied him mercifully. Petey shuttered at the thought of Gary finding out. Sharing a room with him seemed less exciting now. Gary noticing Petey's lack of conversation, peered at him, a small smirk mixing with his cold eyes.

"You would jack off to me, wouldn't you Petey"?

"Whatever Gary" Petey blushed slightly.

"Don't lie, Petey, you know you find me irresistible", Gary laughed.

"Shut up, Gary" Petey sighed, already tired of Gary's teasing.

"Aw, did I hurt your feelings" Gary prodded

Petey looked down, angry and hurt now.

Gary laughed slowly and walked toward the bathroom door. "I'm gonna take a shower, don't watch me, now. I know it's been your fantasy ever since you saw me."

Petey just shook his head as Gary closed the bathroom door leaving Petey to himself. He was starting to wonder if this rooming situation was any good after all.

Gary chuckled from the other side of the door. A relaxed chuckle. It reminded Petey of everything before the accident. Petey sighed. He liked Gary, even when he was being a jerk, but sometimes, he really missed the old Gary.

Chapter Three

Break Down

2 months later

"I'm so sorry, Peter. We just couldn't manage anymore", his mother cried into the phone, "It's better this way anyway". Petey was numb. He couldn't comprehend what was going on, his parents were divorcing. His father was moving away. "Oh, Peter, please talk to me", his mother sobbed shaking him from his daze. "I-I'm sorry mom, I just got a lot on my mi—", Petey couldn't finish, the tears were coming and he didn't want to cry now, not in the dorm hallway, in front of everyone. "I have to go, I love you", he hung up the phone and walked into the common room. Sitting on the couch his head in his hands, the tears ran free.

Gary walked into the dorms feeling quit well, although slightly bored. Out of the corner of his eye he saw pink. Petey, he smirked. Picking at him was a daily routine and he hadn't done his duty just yet to the little femme-boy. Gary walked over to a sleeping Petey. A smirk on his face he screamed in his ear. Petey jumped up, his arms flailing. Gary doubled over with laughter. He loved messing with Petey, it brought joy to him. Petey jumped up from the couch and walked briskly to the poker table. His hands rested on the table, almost for support. "N-not now, Gary, Please" Petey's voice shook. Gary frowned, what was wrong with the little spaz. "What the hell, femme-boy, are you on your period"? Petey shook his head. "Just leave me alone, Gary", he whined. Gary smirked coldly. "Come on, Petey", Gary said, poking him lightly. Petey ignored him, shaking slightly. Gary poked him again, more furiously, "What's your problem, did the man of your dreams turn down your propos-"Gary was cut off to the sudden wails coming from Petey.

"W-WHAT HAVE I EVER DONE TO YOU!?, Petey wheeled around, tears streaming down his face.

"WHY DO YOU H-HATE ME SO MUCH", sobs broke out of Petey. Gary was speechless. He never seen Petey do this before. Petey never reacted this way when Gary teased him. Gary's stomach knotted and his heart stopped. He realized he hurt Petey, his little Petey. He reached for Petey, to hug him, to comfort him, to apologize. Petey shoved his hands away and ran into their room, slamming the door as he did so. Gary couldn't breathe, his mind spun.

_Now look what you did. He hates you. You hurt him so bad. _

**No. No. I was just playing with him. I didn't mean—**

_You're just like your father!_

**No! I'm nothing like my father. I love Petey. I'd never hurt him.**

Gary lunged toward the door. He had to apologize to Petey. Had to fix this. He hated that Petey was controlling him like this. But right now, he didn't care. He messed up and he had to fix it.

"Petey", his voice cracked, as he opened the door. Petey was laying in his bed, silent sobs shook his body. Seeing that made Gary's heart break in two. He was his father. Gary fought tears to no avail, they slid down his face as he climbed into Petey's bed and took him into his arms. Petey's little body shook against his and Gary hated himself for making Petey feel this way. "Peter, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean—"Gary cut himself off, his throat closing with the tears he tried to stop. "Please, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean it. I love you Petey, I'd never hurt you like that". As he said this Gary realized he did love Petey. Not just as a friend, but as his whole life. He always knew he had a thing for Petey, but he tried to deny being in love with the little pink pest. But sitting here, with Petey crying into him, he couldn't deny is love anymore. Gary wiped the tears from his face, and lifted Petey's head towards his own. Petey looked up at him, his honey eyes shining with tears. Gary wiped his face, and leaned into him.

Petey's eyes widened as he saw Gary's face leaning toward his. What was Gary do-, his thoughts were cut off to Gary's lips pressing against his own. Petey didn't fight it, he couldn't. He wanted this for so long. Gary pulled back looking at Petey, his eyes soft and brimming with tears. "My parent's divorced", Petey uttered out, "Why did you kiss me"? I-I thought you hated me". Gary sighed a mixture of relief and regret. "I thought I was the one that made you cry, I didn't mean to hurt you. I never do. I love you, Peter Kowalski", he trailed off looking down. Petey, despite himself smiled through the tears. "This is the best and worst day of my life", he laughed shakily. "I love you Gary. But my parents just divorced and my dad is moving away." Gary hugged Petey to him, "I'm here, baby" he whispered into Petey's ear. Petey hugged him close, feeling many mixed emotions, but a new one beat out them all. Petey was in love and Petey was loved back.

Chapter Four

A time for firsts

Petey smiled as he worked. Something that he had been doing for the past week now. He was with Gary Smith his whole world. Gary still messed with him, but his voice was nicer, his touch softer, and his eyes sparkling. Petey was shook from his daze by Gary. "Petey, come on', Gary smiled dropping his books unto the bed as he entered the room. "Where are we going", Petey asked excitedly. "Out" Gary kissed him. Petey's eyes widened and his heart stopped as he registered what Gary was saying. "Gary, do you mean we're—", he was cut off by Gary, a crooked smile on his face, "Peter, we're going on a date".

Petey clutched unto Gary as they rode into town, his mind reeling. Gary was taking him on their first date. Petey was a mess of emotions. Excitement, happiness, and worry. He hoped Gary had fun with him. Gary parked the bike and they bought their tickets. The fair. Petey smiled to himself he loved the fair, but he was always afraid to go by himself. Now he was with his boyfriend, and it was great. Gary smiled as he led Petey through the games. They won games and tickets. Gary held his hand the entire time. They stayed well past nighttime. Tired and out of breath they excited the prize tent, and headed home. Petey mumbled his thanks for the cute little bear Gary bought him. Gary smiled and kissed him gingerly. A drop of water fell on Petey's cheek and he sighed. "Oh, no…it's raining, we're gonna get soaked". Gary frowned and thought for a second, "Come on", he said grabbing Petey's hand suddenly and yanking him toward the bike.

Gary drove them to Jimmy's old lighthouse club thing. Rain poured soaking them to the bone. Petey shivered as Gary took the key from under the mat and let himself in. "A-are we supposed to be here", Petey asked shivering. Gary took off his wet clothes and grabbed an old towel from the closet cleaning himself off he looked at Petey and smirked. "What Hopkins doesn't know won't hurt him". Petey smiled to himself, in spite of the rain and the breaking and entering, this was a fun date.

Gary threw the towel to Petey and Petey discarded his wet shirt and cleaned himself up. Petey could feel Gary staring at him as he did so. His cheeks became hot and he blushed slowly. "What", Petey asked, smiling at Gary. Gary cocked his head, a crooked grin on his face, "You are so cute" the scarred teen purred to the smaller one. Petey blushed and hid his face, "You are too" he heard himself mumble. Gary chuckled as he sauntered over to Petey, taking his head in his hands, he lifted it and planted a kiss on his quivering lips. Petey moaned, making Gary smile against his lips. Gary's hands trailed along Petey's sides, clutching his hips, he slammed Petey into him, their hardened members pressing through their jeans. Petey moaned louder, twisting his fingers into Gary's hair, and deepening the kiss even further. Gary broke the kiss, his hands reached down and unbuttoned Petey's jeans. Petey's breathe quickened, and his mind spun. He wanted this, and he unbuttoned Gary's jeans as well but stopped before he pulled them down. "Gary", Petey stumbled on his words, I-I've never –", Gary cut him off, smiling down at the floor. "I know, I haven't either", Gary said looking up at Petey, a faint ting of red in his cheeks.

Petey sighed in happy relief. Gary kissed him again, making his head spin. Before Petey knew it they were completely naked tangled into each other on the bed. Petey moaned as Gary trailed kissed down his neck, his stomach, stopping at his hardened member.

"Beg me", Gary smirked, staring up at Petey.

"Please", Petey wined down at Gary, a sudden surge of bravery made him purr out a sexy reply "Suck me off, baby".

Gary smiled wide eyed as he went down on Petey. Petey let out a gasp as he felt Gary's mouth go all the way to the base. His head thrashing side to side, Petey let out a stuttering, "Y-you…I thought… never….did…" Petey moaned louder and he felt Gary smile. Gary lifted his head and continued stroking Petey with his hand, "I didn't", he confirmed. Petey was in blissful heaven, he was making love to his boyfriend and he loved it. Petey came slowly on his stomach soon after. Gary smirked a cocky smirk as he crawled next to Petey's quivering frame. "Was that okay", Gary joked with Petey. Petey just nodded out of breath. Petey soon crawled down and started sucking off Gary as well. He wanted to do just as good, but he was afraid to go all the way to the base. Instead he sped up the pace and the power. Gary moaned loudly above him. "God, Petey, don't stop". Petey smiled and continued sucking off Gary. Gary gave a warning moan and tried to shove Petey off before he came. Insanity or maybe jealousy brought Petey to swallow all of Gary into himself despite Gary's protest.

Spent and sighing they laid next to one another. Gary smiled down at Petey, "I'm not done with you yet, femme-boy". Gary climbed unto Petey again. Petey giggled, making Gary's stomach swoon. He loved that little laugh. Gary gently flipped Petey over and kissed along his neck. Despite himself Petey whimpered, afraid. Gary smiled down at him, "We don't have to—". Petey cut him off a glint in his eye, "Oh no, I am not done just yet". Gary stared wide eyed. "Petey, are you a sex addict", he joked. Petey smiled mischievously at him, "after tonight, I may be". Gary shook his head and chuckled, "Man, I can pick them". Petey laughed into Gary's neck. Gary took a breath and slowly entered Petey. Petey moaned in pain, and Gary cursed at himself. "Damn, I 'm hurting you, let me—"Petey slammed Gary into himself and moaned again, this time from pleasure. Gary gasped at the sudden movement, and bucked his knees. "Oh, damn Petey", he smiled, and they continued making love unto themselves.

Gary woke to Petey snoring gently into his neck. Smiling to himself he recounted last night's event. Gary loved Petey and he knew it and soon hopefully everyone else would too. He wanted to ask Petey an important question, but it could wait. For now he was lying in bed with his boyfriend and he couldn't be happier. Gary kissed Petey's head, and slumbered off into the midnight with Petey.


End file.
